At This Moment
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Yona can't figure out what's wrong with Hak, he's been acting strange since a particular incident with a merchant. He's even more fearsome and foul tempered than usual. Hak can't figure out how Yona is this clueless, at first it was endearing but now it's starting to drive him insane! How does she not know already, he's pretty sure it's obvious to everyone! Kami give him strength.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own** **Akatsuki no Yona/暁のヨナ**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a rare moment for them, he meant himself.

Well, them too he guessed, but it was mostly himself he was thinking about at this moment as he watched hi cloaked companion move through the crowd and look at all the stalls. It wasn't often that they had a moment without the entire group with them. Since discovering all the dragons, and the start of their travels, Hak found it difficult to have any time with Yona which wasn't interrupted in some way by one of the dragons (Jae-Ha and Kija, the white snake, mainly). Which was why Hak was trying to enjoy this time without interruption.

Not that he was ever going to say this as he trailed behind Yona and looked around for a sign of trouble.

Since he and Yona had started their travels alone he had never not run into trouble, he honestly thought Yona was just a flashing beacon for trouble. Which lead him to wanting to have her locked up safely in the palace again so he could have some peace of mind and sanity again. But the rest of the time he wanted to parade her around, show her off, rub it in Soo-Won's face that he hadn't broken Yona, he'd only made her stronger and she'd kick his ass one day.

"Oooh! Hak! Look!" Yona called to him and he loomed over her shoulder as she lifted up the beautiful red material. Her dress was wearing thin as of late and he knew she was thinking about getting a new one.

"It's red," he pointed out.

"I know but isn't it pretty!" she gasped as she held up again.

"Yes?" he said uncertainly.

She glared at him then.

"What, it's material, what's the big deal?" he asked plainly and she huffed a pout as she glared at him more, he had to excape before he did something stupid to her like kiss her. That would be bad, and he'd already slipped up more times than he cared to count.

Thank Kami Yona was clueless! Else he'd have been doomed.

"I'm going to go see about us getting some horses," Hak said as he handed her a pouch of some of their earnings from the last job they had done. "Stay out of trouble," he sternly informed her.

"I don't get in trouble," Yona defended. Ao appeared on her shoulder then and he just sighed as he left. Yona was nothing but trouble, she'd been trouble when they had been kids, she was a pain as a spoiled princess, and she was hell now that she was free and running around with a bow and arrows (he was honestly surprised that she hadn't accidentally shot herself when she had started on her little endeavor of learning weapons).

He found the stables, and he noticed that he could still keep an eye on Yona as she talked to the vender about the material. No doubt Yoon would make her a lovely dress or outfit or whatever out of that material. Hak kind of both liked and hated the thought of Yona parading around in something Yoon made. It wasn't like it helped him keep his secret.

"Hello?" he called out as he looked around the stable.

"Ah, good morning how could I help you," a young, handsome man asked as he walked up to Hak.

"I need horses," Hak said as he looked the young man over, this man was distracted and as Hak tracked where the man's eyes he felt a scowl forming on his features that he couldn't prevent.

"How many?" the man asked with a slight smile.

Hak thought this over. Yona would ride with him, obviously. Yoon would probably ride with Jae-Ha, Kaji would ride on his own, same with Shin-ah, Zeno would also probably ride on his own.

"Five," Hak said as he made the mental calculations of how much money they had left after their last job. Unless this man was a rip off Hak was pretty certain they could afford to buy all the horses they needed to make it through the mountains to a the south for a good winter hide out. The last thing he needed was Soo-Won chasing them through a blizzard, the snake would probably freeze to death (and while he liked the thought), it'd upset Yona, and that was not permitted.

"Uh-huh, I have five horses here, and they're for a descent price too," the stableman smiled as Hak followed him and looked at the horses. They were beautiful, nothing like what the Emperor had, but they were beautiful all the same. Hak had to admit that he was slightly impressed.

"They're very beautiful, and strong," Hak admitted as he inspected the animals.

"I know, and I'll trade them to you," the man grinned.

Hak didn't like that look as he schooled his features then and blandly stared at the man.

"What's the price?" he asked cautiously.

"The girl, I saw you in the market with her, I'll give you all the horses you need in exchange for that beauty!" the man was looking lecherously out the stable to where Yona was paying for fabrics and Hak felt something in him snap then.

"Or, you give me the horses and I let you live, and no one finds out you were going to trade horses for _**my** _ girl," Hak growled, the man froze.

* * *

Yona was perched in front of Hak on a horse, her purchase safely in her arms as she looked at Hak who was scowling fiercely.

"These are nice horses Hak," she tried.

He grunted.

She sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip," she muttered. Hak was in one of his moods again, and she didn't know how she was supposed to snap him out of it. Then again, she had learnt that it was for the best to just leave him as he was when he was like this.

Hak was scowling fiercely though and she felt horrible for whatever was bothering him.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy At This Moment! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own** **Akatsuki no Yona/暁のヨナ**

 **Chapter 2**

Yona was very accustomed to Hak's surly personality; and he was surly at the moment, and normally she could calm him down, but right now as she sat in front of him shivering she couldn't.

They had managed to get separated from the Happy Hungry Bunch, and the Dark Dragon was very pissed about this as they continued to ride through the snow storm. Not that Hak had been happy at all this week, he'd seemed rather strained. It was day three of being separated and Yona was starting to feel exceedingly cold.

"Hak, perhaps we should find shelter," she managed to chatter, which had her friend look at her with narrowed eyes. She rubbed her arms and wished she had bought a heavier cloak; she was freezing.

"Fine," he grouched as he started guiding their horse along the mountains' pass. Yona clenched her jaw to keep herself from shivering off the horse, she was so cold! And Hak wasn't helping with this as he guided them into the wind.

However much time passed she didn't know, she just knew the relief of when the wind finally stopped and a cool darkness enveloped her.

"Hak!" she squeaked when he slid off the horse and yanked her off, she was caught off guard because it was dark and she couldn't see him or anything.

"It's alright princess," he assured her as he set her down. She just chattered a bit as she stood there shivering. She could hear Hak moving about as he started a fire and soon there was a warm orange light filling the cave as she carefully stumbled to it and sighed at the warmth of it as it burned her frozen fingers; even from this distance.

"Strip," Hak stated.

"What!? No! I will not strip just to please your perverted thoughts!" she snapped as she whipped around to face the larger man, her eyes narrowed on him.

"If you wish to warm up and not be soaked to the bone, catching a cold and further our delay to find the snake and dragons, strip," he repeated.

"Why!?"

"You will warm up faster," he stated, and she blinked owlishly as she watched him start removing his garments, he glared at her and she sighed.

"Turn around! I'm not stripping in front of you!" she huffed, as she felt the blush creep up into her cheeks.

"I will not look," he assured her but he complied as he turned around. "Besides, it's not like you have something to look at. You are very unfeminine," he stated. She slipped her shoe off as she threw it at him.

"You missed."

"You're such a jerk!" she bristled as she slowly peeled off her clothes, finding the task difficult to peel off her clothes with numb fingers but she did it as she wrapped herself up in a dry blanket; she saw what he meant about soaked. Her clothes were soaked.

Turning around she saw Hak in a loincloth and felt her face heat up as she spun back around so her back was to him.

* * *

Hak found Yona's reactions to him amusing as he smirked wickedly and finished setting up their clothes to dry. Yona was standing in the far corner, shivering and he sighed as he walked up behind her and scooped her up

"Put me down!" she shouted.

"You will catch a cold if you stand over there, come here, lets' get you warmed up," he grunted as she squirmed.

"I'll be fine!" she shouted at him.

"You will catch a cold and die," he predicted as he yanked the blanket from her. she yelped, but he refused to look, he wouldn't look at her else his delicate self control where she was concerned would snap and he'd just kiss her. and if he kissed her was she was right now then he wouldn't stop kissing her and one thing would lead to another. So it was best not to look as he yanked her tiny form into his arms and pulled the blanket over both of them as he curled around her to try to warm her up. Thankfully, Yona being annoying was a fast way for him to reign in his feelings for the redheaded sprite.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hm?" he hummed as he drifted closer to sleep, feeling very content with having her wrapped up in his arms and her skin pressed to his. He was probably a masochist, Hak decided, or a sadist, he tortured himself with Yona and he seemed to enjoy every second of this hellish heaven he inserted himself in. He'd blame Yona for this torment on his senses and mind, but she was really just far too innocent to understand what she did to him.

Quickly he thought of the dragons and their eating habits and his body calmed down before he'd betray his desires to Yona.

"For… for staying with me," she whispered and he felt her shift in his arms.

His eyes flew open as he suppressed a moan feeling her breasts pressed on his lower chest and her head tucked against his shoulder. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Not helping! His mind traveled swiftly to repulsive thoughts as he tried not to think about her soft form molding to his body.

"Of course," he strangled out.

"Are you alright Hak? You don't sound alright? Are you getting sick already?" she demanded.

"'M fine," he lied. He was going to be pouncing her if she wasn't careful! She was like a little doe walking up to a dragon unaware of the threat he was to her. And Hak could feel himself aroused at the thought of finally laying claim to her.

"Are you sure…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Go to sleep princess," he ordered. I'll just lay here and focus on anything but you, he thought desperately.

"Thank you Hak," she mumbled again and he could feel her settle. Hak groaned lowly once he was sure she was asleep; the woman was going to kill him!

* * *

 **Writing this requires me to be in a 'happy' mood, and lately I haven't been, so I'm sorry there hasn't been updates here but for the next few days this will receive regular updates until it's complete. I'm still not 'happy' but I can write this so... I'm going to finish this short story.**

 **And to the person requesting longer chapters, I'm going to state right now I am currently managing 18 other fanfiction pieces at this moment, and 3 original works right now, I update frequently, and I post regularly, but I will not be extending chapter lengths because this is a fluff piece I chose to write for a friend.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy At this Moment =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own** **Akatsuki no Yona/暁のヨナ**

 **Chapter 3**

Yona woke and sighed, she squirmed a bit, there was a rock pressing in on her and she found it both irksome and intrusive. Mumbling to herself she reached down to toss it away, her hands grasped the offensive thing poking and stabbing her and moved to throw it. There was a low moan which had her eyes shooting open. The man curled around her grumbled and when she released the rock he whimpered. Ever so slowly turned over to look at the sleeping Hak and she shivered from the cool morning air. It was now that she noticed his scars and curiosity guided her forward. Slowly her fingers slid over his taunt warm skin and she shivered as he released a slow breath.

Continuing with her exploration she squirmed a bit, Hak moved onto his back which had her jumping a bit but also had her staring doe eyed at him. He was a large man, huge, but now that he was laying there in his near naked glory…

Her face heated up and was no doubt the shade of her hair when her eyes landed on a tented part of him. perhaps that had been the rock? She didn't know how any part of Hak could be that hard, but Hak himself was also hard as a mountain. Slowly Yona's attention was again drawn to his muscles and all the lines and rigids. It was so… unique. To feel it was different from seeing as she let the tips of her fingers slide over him.

He moaned and she smiled a bit feeling a rush race through her spine and heat her up as she slowly felt emboldened. Sitting up she looked him over and with a feather touch started tracing his lines. His muscles had clear lines, and she found it interesting as she followed the muscles. He was so different from her, but she'd always known that.

Her fingers stopped at his nipples, she wondered if they were like hers' in the way they would react to hot and cold, his were ridged now. gingerly she traced the tip of her nail in a swirl around the nub and smiled at his hitched breath.

"Yona," he breathed.

"Hm?" she hummed as she slowly slid her hand down his rib cage, marveling in how much larger he was than she. Her fingers came to his abs, which always seemed hard as rock. However, as she slowly felt them moving for his breathing she giggled. He was so warm and hard, but soft, it was so different!

Her finger swirled around his belly button and there was a grunt of a laugh which had her eyes snapping up to Hak's face and she froze seeing his eyes on her.

"What are you doing Princess?" he asked her in a raspy tone which sent another shiver down her spine as her mind tried to think of a reasonable excuse for touching him in such an open manner.

She had nothing.

* * *

Hak had woken about to cum, and cum not to just any sensation but the clumsy small hand wrapped around his morning errection jerking on it harshly. Kami he'd thought he'd died, then he felt Yona stiffen when he had moaned in pain and arousal. All the touch had stopped. Hak had remained as still as he could, giving the princess illusion of him being asleep. He wasn't, but it wouldn't do for her to be embarrassed by him. She was not only his princess, and the woman he loved, but also his best friend since Soo-won's betrayal.

He didn't want to fuck it up.

However, the woman he loved, fantasized about, and dreamt of, touching him in real life was too much for him to bear. When she'd turned over he'd rolled onto his back for an escape. Perhaps if she thought he was asleep she'd leave him be.

No such luck.

No, instead she'd made it a thousand times worse for him as her fingers touched him in innocent curiosity. Kami, she was so fucking innocent it shouldn't have been a turn on but holy hells it was. It was like he was stuck in a heavenly hell, one which he didn't feel like escaping as he feigned sleep and hoped she'd stop before she went too far.

Yona of course wouldn't stop her innocent torture of him.

It was only when her fingers threatened to continue their southward journey that he decided this was enough of Yona's game. Innocent as they both may be, he was not about to have her jerking him off while he faked sleep. It was not happening!

If this were to happen he would be awake and present for the enjoyment of this activity, because he'd dreamt about it for so long. Almost since the start of his puberty. The one time he'd nearly lost his virginity was a night with the other generals and there'd been a redheaded whore who let him call her Yona.

She wasn't Yona and he didn't continue with the act. He had however gotten her off with his mouth.

Now he was staring at the love of his life floundering like a fish out of water, or a child caught getting sweets. It was very arousing, and not helping with his current state.

"Um… I don't know," she admitted.

Now he laughed, Kami she was so fucking innocent! It was fuckign maddening! Anyone else would have given up on her or moved on or not been stuck on her! but not him.

"Well, if you're going to touch me I think it's only fiar I get to touch you too," he warned as he sat up, she fell back on her but clutching the clothe.

"Eh?"

"Or do you really not know what you're doing?" he asked, his mouth close to hers'.

"Hak?" she whispered.

It snapped him, he surged forward, his mouth smashing onto hers' as his hands tangled in her wild red hair.

* * *

 **Two more chapters folks!**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Enjoy At This Moment! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own** **Akatsuki no Yona/暁のヨナ**

 **Chapter 4**

All rational thought flew out of her head the moment Hak's mouth was on hers', so strong and soft, and demanding. His fingers were tangled in her hair and she found herself dragged over him as her senses were narrowed down only to the kiss.

Good Kami the man had a sinful tongue!

Yona shyly started to mimic him as her hands fisted on his bare chest. He pulled away as his mouth fervently followed her jawline. Her eyes fluttered shut a bit as she sighed, his teeth scraped along her pulse and she gasped.

"Princess, princess," Hak was chanting softly, she felt an electric thrill filling her wherever he touched her. Everywhere his fingers touched it was like there was fire erupting, blooming and burning her. It was so good! She sighed.

"Hak?" she moaned.

"Tell me princess, will you give yourself to me?" he whispered as he sat up and she slid into his lap.

"Anything," she murmured breathlessly.

"I want you, princess," he warned her as he pulled away. Yona blinked in confussion. "I need you, princess, I want you, I crave you, I will possess you if you give yourself to me. Say no now or you will be mine," the general growled lowly.

Yona quivered at the thought. She'd always felt close to Hak, he was her rock in even the wildest of storms, he was her tether to the world when it was breaking apart, crumbling beneath her feet. Hak was her everything, her dearest friend, her trusted guard, her confidant, her mentor, her guide, he was everything. And it felt right that she'd give herself to him, she should give herself to the man who made her feel safe. Slowly she nodded, her tongue felt too thick to speak.

"I'm yours," she whispered. "I've always been yours."

And that seemed to be all the consent, for whatever was coming, for him as he kissed her so hard it stol her breath away and then his hands were cupping her breasts, lightly massaging them and she groaned. It felt weird, it felt good, and she didn't want him to stop. Again his mouth fervently traveled over her skin, sucking and nipping, she felt wet and she sought relief as she ground her hips.

Hak moaned lowly and loudly as she ground her hips, his hands slid off her breasts to grab her hips. She whimpered and he sighed as he continued his assault on her collar bone. Biting her lip she stemmed the coming scream, but she about leapt out of her skin when something traced her slit. Her eyes flew open as she stared at the cave ceiling.

"Hak!?" she gasped.

"Just relax princess," he murmured. "It's not going to hurt yet, and you're so fucking wet…" he groaned. She whimpered a bit when she felt his fingers dipping into her folds, she squeezed her eyes shut against the bombarding sensations of confusion and pleasure. Everything turned white and had her screaming out though when his thumb pressed on something in her and she jolted when a finger slid into her passage. Oh Kami!

"So hot, so wet," Hak murmured against her collarbone.

"Sorry," she gasped.

"Don't be," he grounded out. "Fucking gorgeous. All for me, all mind," he whispered.

"Hak!" she yelped when he pushed her back against his knees, she felt something rigid pressed against her butt, however, it was his hot mouth on her breast which had her panting. Kami! His tongue swirled slowly around her nipple, his fingers in her pressed against something in her which had her hips jolting and his other hand was holding her hips still. She couldn't focus, she didn't know where to focus, she couldn't even think as she chanted his name, her hands clinging to his shoulder for purchase so she didn't tumble over a cliff.

But then his fingers; for he'd slipped another in her, pressed in on a spot which had her screaming as the world around her exploded, shattered, disappeared and had her collapsing back on him.

"Did you like that, your highness?" he asked softly in her ear.

She nodded numbly when he grabbed her hips.

"Then you'll love this," he promised as he lifted her up. Yona barely had a chance to ask what before he had discarded his loincloth and she was maneuvered. That was supposed to fit in her!? she wondered.

"Hak!?" she squeaked.

"Trust me, Yona," he murmured.

"I trust you," she whimpered as he traced her dripping slit with his erect rod, she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. It felt like a tease and she wanted more, everything in her was pulsing, aching and horribly empty! She just wanted, her eyes flew open when the tip slipped into her and she stared into Hak's brilliant eyes before gravity took over her decent and she slammed down on him to the hilt.

She screamed, it burned, it stung, and it felt so good! Hak let out a shout, and it felt like he was shoving up into her. Holy Kami she felt so full! Like she'd burst! It felt… good.

"Ride me princess," he whispered, his hands gripping her thighs.

"I… I don't know how," she whimpered earnestly.

"Just like a horse," he groaned and slowly she started moving her hips. Nothing big, for it felt like she might lose him and right now he felt like a part of her. however she found the harder and faster she went, the harder and faster he hit a spot in her which had her blood boiling.

"Hak! Hak! Hak! Hak!" she chanted as she rode him hard and fast, he was shouting her name and she felt the pleasurable fall coming then she tripped down it as her vision once again went white and she slammed down on Hak just as he shoved up into her with crippling force into her. she screamed, he roared, and she felt heat fill her before she collapsed atop him.

"Fuck," he gasped after a while. "Love you," he panted.

"Huh?"

"Just about kill me woman, but I love you," he promised as she slid off his softening member and felt something leaking out of her. she whimpered but smiled as she leaned over him and kissed him.

"I might love you too."

* * *

 **One more chapter!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy At This Moment! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own** **Akatsuki no Yona/暁のヨナ**

 **Chapter 5**

It was now spring, and Hak couldn't take his eyes away from Yona.

Kami she was so fucking beautiful! Her belly swelling with life, her tits were sensitive, and her skin. The woman looked like a true goddess like this as he stared at her naked form bathing in the river.

It'd been about midwinter when they had sought refuge in a temple, Yun had been the first to catch Yona's pregnancy. Hak would have been the next to notice it but the Dragons all had those noses, and of course it was slipped to Yona about her pregnancy. She'd been so confused, he'd almost laughed, had she not asked how the baby got in her, and then a monk had explained it to her.

She'd been so mad at him for a week, but then she marched up to him, said she loved him and he would be marrying her and when she was Empress he'd be her husband. Hak had merely blinked and numbly agreed, surrending to the will of Yona because he wanted nothing more than to marry her. The pregnancy just accelerated things a little.

Now it was spring and his lovely wife was standing in the river inspecting her reflection and her belly, pouting. Honestly he didn't get her pout, he'd never seen anything sexier than her carrying his child. He'd dreamt of this and it felt like everything he had dreamt of. He'd never be happier than he was with Yona as his Empress and wife.

* * *

Yona didn't know how to feel about her body at this moment. She felt happy, yes, she had figured out she loved Hak and wanted to have a life with him even if she never got her throne back. Yona wanted Hak in her life, she wanted him in her, around her, with her. Hak was her person. And he went and planted a baby in her. A shocking feeling really.

Yona hadn't even known how women got pregnant, guess she got a crash course in that. sighing she wondered how she was going to feel by the end of summer, beginning of fall, that was when Yun thought her baby would be here. She was going to be huge, she was already showing significantly now, but she was excited about this. She was loved, she was safe, she was protected and she was going to have the one thing Soo-won didn't have.

She was going to have an heir, she wanted a boy; one who looked like his father. Smiling she rubbed her growing bump and just sighed. It wasn't a perfect life, but so long as Hak was with her she could be happy. He was also more than willing to be with her whenever she wanted the company. He loved her, and she had fallen completely and truly in love with him. There'd never be a better man for her.

And one day he'd rule their country with her.

Yona looked forward to the day.

* * *

There were whispers through the country by the end of summer that the princess and her general had had two children. He had screamed at the news, torn it up and then collapsed in his palace.

He'd need an heir but he also knew he wasn't likely to ever get one. Wiping the tears of destroyed memories away he stared out and sighed. He was the false emperor, he felt relieved that Yona and Hak were still alive and their children were also alive. There was hope for the country.

Still, he hated Yona, he hated her because the man he loved was in love with her.

And Kami knew he hated Hak just as much for loving his cousin more than his loyalty.

He missed them, but he was so lonely without them.

* * *

 **A special shout out to Dani677! You're a doll and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me this long, I hope you've enjoyed At This Moment!**

 **Thanks to all my silent readers!**

 **And a Special Thanks to PAMILA DE CASTRO, twiluvergaga, Bella358HB, AnimeFan197, Demonocracy, CRAZYFANGIRL4288, bookgirl18, Marie-S-Raven, Guest, AtomicAdri, ILoveSxS, and erikaelizaberthlivingupLIFE for your support, patience, and reviews, they meant a lot to me!**

 **That's all folks!**

 **I Hope You Have Enjoyed At This Moment! =)**


End file.
